My Umbrella
by AshxBlackxWolf
Summary: On one rainy day, Zim is trying to get home from school. Thankfully Dib comes along and offers some help.   ZADR cuteness and song fic.


**This is my first Invader Zim fic and I finally got motivated enough to write one myself. Yes, my obsession of the show has finally reached its peak. So hopefully I did a good job on this. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC, and this is a ZADR, because I took a liking to this pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, but if I did then more ZADR fluff like this would happen.**

Zim stared outside of the window with worried eyes. It was raining, and he was definitely not looking forward to going home. Once again, he'd forgotten a jacket so he was either stuck at the Skool until the rain had stopped or somehow make it through the acidic Earth liquid and suffer the burning consequences.

It only figured that his bad day would be topped off with this kind of weather. It had all started off with the Computer waking him up late, so he practically sprinted with his dear life to Skool, risking the wrath of Ms. Bitters' threats of the underground classrooms or a detention. Unfortunately, on his way, he tripped on a curb, but it didn't do too much damage. His knee stung the rest of the day, especially when he walked and when his pants rubbed against it. Not only that, but he also felt extremely tired and stuffed up. Zim had suspicions of an Earth illness, but he wasn't really sure. He planned on researching once he was back home.

He laid his head on top of his desk with a small sigh. Currently, Ms. Bitters was droning on and on about something with doom in it, needless to say Zim honestly didn't care. All he wanted to do was sleep and once that thought hit him, he let his eyes droop and he put his face in his arms. Irkens didn't need sleep, of course, but Zim found that sleep was a little enjoyable and a big stress reliever at times. One of the few good things that had happened to him while on Earth was dreaming.

Zim woke up with a jolt as the bell's loud shriek echoed through the skool, signaling the kids to go home and everyone soon piled out of the building and outside quickly to have fun in the rain. Zim scoffed at this. Even after elementary school, kids still acted like rain was a godsend. Just goes to show that even in the tenth grade, you can still be a child.

Zim took his time getting his things and going to his locker. Over the years he had changed somewhat. He wasn't as loud and obnoxious, but still shouted a lot and talked in third person. His disguise changed drastically, the day he came to school with it on it turned a lot of heads. His wig was still black, but he had bangs that went over his left eye, his pinkish-red shirt was replaced with a plain black shirt and his pants were replaced with dark jeans that had chains hanging down from them and he wore red Converse instead of boots. His contacts were the same light purple that he had since his first day on Earth.

After putting his books in his locker, he slowly started making his way to the front of the school and once he did, he sat down on the front steps, since they were dry and covered from the falling rain. Zim sighed and rubbed his arms and let out a few small coughs and rubbing his contacted eyes tiredly. He leaned his back against the small concrete wall that ran along the side of the stairs with a sigh. He closed his eyes another time and tried blocking out the happy laughs of the other kids that were splashing in the large puddles. Soon enough, Zim found that all noise was gone and he drifted slowly off to the comforting darkness-

"Zim? Hey, wake up."

Zim groaned and tried to swat away at whatever was poking his shoulder a little too roughly. He opened one eye and closed it again after seeing who the person who was disrupting his sleep was. "Go away, Dib-stink. Zim is trying to sleep." He muttered in an annoyed tone.

Dib rolled his amber eyes, but proceeded to keep poking him. "What's wrong, Zim? Can't go home because of a little rain?" he said tauntingly. A small smirk appeared on the scythe- haired boy's face as he waited for a snappy come back from the small, green alien. Oddly enough to Dib, Zim just shrugged and continued to try and sleep. It made his smirk fall into a confused frown as he poked Zim's shoulder once again.

Zim growled and slapped his hand away. "I'm not in the mood for you, Dib- monkey, nor do I feel like putting up with you and your ginormous head right now." He said before curling up a little for some warmth. Why did it have to be cold when it rained?

Did scowled at the old insult. "My head isn't big….at least not anymore…" he muttered more to himself. Did had grown into his head so now he was actually somewhat normal looking. The scythe-like piece of hair had grown longer as well, it reached the top of his back now, and the rest of his hair was longer now too. He was still obsessed with the paranormal and still wore his trademark trench coat.

Dib adjusted his glasses and blinked as he got a better look at Zim. The alien looked tired and he noticed when he curled up even more, he winced and tried not to move one of his legs as much. Dib frowned a little and looked out at the rain. It was still pouring and by looks of it, Dib knew it wouldn't stop any time soon. The question was, why did he care?

'_I should be happy about this, he's my enemy. I shouldn't care if he burns to a crisp in the water. But… I just… I feel bad, like I should do something. I mean, if he just goes out there it'd be like a human burning to death in fire. I don't know…._

Zim suddenly let out a small sneeze and interrupted Dib's thoughts. How he could sneeze without a nose, we may never know. It sounded like a kitten when it sneezed and for some reason dib found it… cute, he felt a small smile form on his face as his eyes took in the position Zim was curled up in, the kitten-like sneeze that he just made. Dib just found it adorable- whoa, whoa, wait. No! Zim was his enemy! He couldn't be cute! Dib shook his head as a light pink blush formed on his face.

Zim sat up and rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "I should be going… GIR probably destroyed the base already…" he said in a nasally sort of voice and he got up slowly.

"Wait, what about the rain? I thought you burned if it touched you." Dib said while grabbing his arm gently and making him stop. Zim shook his head and said, "I'll just have run through it, I guess…" and he sneezed his kitten sneeze again. Zim took his arm back from Dib and started to make his way down the school steps and into the rain.

"Wait! Zim!" Dib cried and followed. He took off his trench coat and handed it to Zim. The green boy raised a nonexistent eyebrow and looked at Dib.

"Just… so you won't get burned, you know?" Dib explained while trying not to make eye contact with Zim and his blush got a bit darker. Zim stared at him for a minute and Dib thought he was going to give the coat back before Zim slipped his arms through the sleeves and put it over his head. Dib smiled again and the two boys stayed in silence for a while.

"Um, I should, um, go…" Zim mumbled and started making his way down the stairs and into the rain. He didn't notice that Dib was walking next to him until he heard him ask, "Are you ok?"

Zim jumped and looked over at the human who was now soaked and looking at Zim's leg. "Did something happen to your leg? You're kind of limping." Dib asked and took a few more steps to Zim who took steps back. "Since when do you care so much, Dib-worm?" Zim sneered and turned around and kept walking home.

Dib followed until he was next to him. "I was just asking. It's a human thing, we ask if others are hurt and try to help. Well… some." Dib added the last part when he saw Zim roll his light purple eyes. The two went in silence to Zim's house and when Zim stepped inside he took off the coat and handed it back to Dib.

"Just keep it." Dib said. Zim blinked in surprise and tilted his head to one side. Did smiled a little at the sight. _'He looks adorable like that…'_

"This is yours though, is it not? Why let Zim keep it?" Zim asked, wondering if it was a trick or not. He wanted to sit down soon because his knee was killing him and he felt a little stuffy.

Dib waved it off and replied, "I have at least three more back at home. Just keep it. You never know when it will rain again." He smiled at Zim before adding, "Oh, and you should take it easy on your leg."

Zim only replied with a nod and gave a small smile back at Dib. "Thank you… Dib." He said just before Dib left the odd green and purple house and closed the door. Zim smiled again as he smelled the coat, it smelled like cinnamon rolls and he loved cinnamon rolls ever since he bought one at a sweets hut that was called a 'bakery'. Zim smiled again as he took another deep whiff that made his spooch flutter. It was an odd feeling, but he liked it.

Dib, on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling as he walked to his home, feeling happier than he'd ever felt before. He put in some head phones and turned on his IPod and hummed along to a song that came up and made him smile even more.

'_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella'  
_


End file.
